Gimballed platforms are well known in the art for navigation. They are also used in stabilized systems, such as stabilized line of sight, mobile fire control and surveillance systems. Examples of the use of gimballed platforms in the two separate systems appear, inter alia, in the following systems:
SLOS (Stabilized Line of Sight System) commercially available from the TAMAM division of Israel Aircraft Industries and described in the following catalog: TM -181.
DSP (Day Surveillance Payload) commercially available from the TAMAM division of Israel Aircraft Industries and described in the following catalog: TM -510 of February, 1986.